Warm as Ice
by nuttyginger1
Summary: Kagome's family has been murdered. in the chaos she calls her uncle who taught her how to protect herself along with many clan heads when she was younger. what will happen when she arrives in Konoha? How will rookie 9 react? how will the clan heads react? And what will happen when the akatsuki hear along with Orchimaru?
1. Chapter 1

Dead…that's how she felt….her heart felt like It head stopped beating when she walked into her once joyful house that was now drenched in red…She stood there till her legs gave out seeing her little brother. She fell onto her knees in a puddle of crimson staining her lower half of her body as she cradled her once lively brother.

She then set his body down and crawled to the phone and flipped through her mothers address book until she found the one name she needed and she punched the numbers in and then slid down the counter until she heard a male voice "Hello?"

Kagome almost cried on the spot as she whispered "Uncle? Uncle Kakashi? Is that you..?" He responded "Yes, Kagome whats wrong? Your mother told me that you'd call me only in a emergency…whats going on?" Kagome shuddered at his serious voice and whispered "they're dead…..they all-" he cut her off and said coolly "Ill be there in 30. Keep calm kagome. Go outside and shoot your bow, do everything I taught you" With that he hung up and kagome just let the phone drop.

She sat there her eyes blank and the annoying hang me up tone coming from the phone. Then with steely eyes she stood up and ran up her stairs not caring as she was splashed with blood from the stairs being soaked. When she arrived into her room she slammed the door and literally ripped the blood soaked clothes off her body.

Soon she stood there in nothing, the window was open and the cool night air made goose bumps appear on her bare skin. She just went to her closet and whispered a few words and it changed and there now was a bunch of dark clothes and row upon row of weapons.

She grabbed matching black underwear and then grabbed a black tank top with black fishnet sleeves that hooked on her middle finger. She closed her eyes before she ripped I ton then grabbed black pants and pulled them on.

She then sighed and whispered "I guess I should reverse the concealment…" with that she ripped off a hidden necklace and it fell to the ground. Then she started to shine. Finally when the light died down she sighed as she felt herself come back. She looked in the mirror to see her skin was one shade paler, her hair was now straight and went to her knees with subtle red streaks. Her eyes once chocolate brown were a deep dark blue and as cold as a winter blizzard. Around her eyes was a thick appliance of eye liner, lips were ruby red and her hands adorned sharp finger nails.

She sighed as she fit into her same old skin as she packed all her clothes then picked up her black choker and hummed a special tune and all her weapons shrunk to charms and she clipped them on the choker and then tied it on with a sigh before sliding her daggers into there holders at her hips.

She then closed her eyes as she grabbed her duffel bag and jumped out the window doing three front flips until she landed in a crouch, her eyes showed no emotion as she tasted the air and nodded before dropping her bag and pulling off her choker a bow and arrow and stringing it, she narrowed her eyes and let the arrow fly.

The arrow then plunged itself into the wall mere inches from a boys head. Kagome then hissed out "that was a warning shot, next time I wont miss" the boy had bright blonde hair and looked terrified.

Then a embarrassed laugh came from behind the boy and kagome let the bow slack, she knew that laugh. Then Kakashi made himself known in his slanted silver hair glory.

He waved and said "Yo, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is my niece, Kagome this is my team and please don't kill them." Sakura then sneered "As if she could kill us, she never went through the academy" just as she said that she paled as a arrow perfectly hit the Headband right off her head.

Kagome then hissed out "I may not have went to your preppy little stupid academy but I was trained privately by None other then Kakashi, Itachi, Hiashi, and more. So before you open that big mouth of yours one more time think differently, Pinkie" With that she let the bow slack and it started to glow as it shrunk and she clipped it back on her choker and all the arrows vanished into the bow as well.

Soon Naruto asked "So what are we doing here again?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said "you with the black hair" Sasuke looked angered at first and said "Yes?" Kagome then asked "Know any fire techniques? I know your Uchiha, but do you know any fire techniques" Sasuke nodded and responded "Hn." Kagome nodded and then said "burn it." And gestured to the house.

Everyone gasped in shock, except Kakashi. Naruto then screamed "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS? THERE COULD BE PEOPLE IN THERE!" Kagome turned ot him with a glare so cold it would have Sesshomarou peeing his pants and said "Burn it down Naruto or I will make sure your no longer a ninja and no longer a boy, is that clear." Naruto gulped and was about to protest when suddenly a burst of flame hit the house and was fallowed by more.

Sasuke joined in and Naruto and Sakura gapped in shock as it was Kakashi who let the blast go.

Kagome then stopped them and walked up to the house and the pulled out some matched and kissed a match and dropped it into the ash. She took 10 steps before it erupted in a huge flame and then she said "let's go. I can hear sirens. They will find the bodies." Kakashi's eyes softened as he looked at his only niece.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Gai's TEAM!

**Diane (Guest): **_I know I have spelling errors, I forget usually to go back and check for them. Also Matched was suppose to be matches, like she pulled out a pack of matches. _

**iluvsoul12: **_Thank you very much __, I will update as much as possible._

**leslie2132: **_I'm glad you like it and I will try to make a bunch of chapter in advance but with school coming up my time will be cut short so im trying to figure it all out as soon as possible. _

**Dragonprincess345: **_Yes it is sad but that's because she wouldn't have any other reason in my mind to go to kohona or reveal her true self if something traumatic didn't happen to her. And I will update soon._

**visitor (Guest): **_I made her dark for a reason. I really dislike preppy alottt. Also she will be happier just not all giggly like she usually is in inuyasha. Yes she did have the journey through the well. She is 16 like the rest of the rookie 9. thank you ^.^_

**KagomeHiei: **_Sasuke did react violently but Kagome was focused on Sakura and didn't care what was going on, but basically Kakashi calmed him down. Kagome is gonna be very powerful but she's not at the height of her power yet. She only knows her many keki genki and her weapons; Kakashi will have to reteach her jutsu and martial arts. Thank you I love her new style too: D. she is Kakashi's niece because her mother was Kakashi's sister. Really shes a Hatake but her mother was disowned from the Hatake clan when she married a Higurashi. _

**FiliPinoyCJ7238 (Guest): **_Thank you so much :D those reviews do mean a lot to me and they make my day. I will continue this story because I love it as well but thank you reviews do help me want to write more. Especially ones like that :D_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews and for the follows it really made me want to continue this story. I hope you all enjoy it very much **_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;: :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;: :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**_

Then they started on the journey back to kohona. It was a fast process but soon they had to make camp because Sakura was on the verge of passing out. So they made up a makeshift camp and all stared at each other except for a snoozing skaura. Naruto seemed to be staring at kagome in fear, sasuke in question, and Kakashi in worry. Kagome look at them all in indifference, she didn't care what they thought about her.

The staring contest was finally ended by Naruto groaning and saying "Why are you so special!? I don't understand how you a _**girl **_got all the most powerful people to teach you! How?!" he was now standing up and towering over kagome, trying to intimidate her by his height.

Kagome just merely stood up and narrowed her eyes and leaned forward and whispered coldly "They picked me because im a Hatake, Every time a new Hatake child is born they are required to train them, even if they hate it. Want to know why? Are Keki Genki." Kakashi closed his eyes when the stares turned to him and he sighed and stood and said "No, im not telling you what the Keki Genki is. But yes I was also trained by the clan heads."

The sun then came up and Sakura groaned and got up a they started forward again. They were soon there and separated to there different ways. Kagome and Kakashi went to the Hokage.

They knocked on the door and a old mans voice "Enter" they entered and The 3rd took one look at Kagome before standing up and running to her and hugging her. Kagome smiled softly and hugged him back.

The 3rd then asked "is it really you?" Kagome nodded and he sighed as he walked to his desk and pushed a button and in came ANBU. They all bowed to the Hokage and he then whispered something to them before they walked up to kagome and bowed to her before handing her a cat ANBU mask.

Kagome nodded and smiled before putting the mask on and the ANBU left. The 3rd then stated "You are now a ANBU general. We hope the mask is to your liking." Kagome nodded and he continued "You will live with Kakashi because he is your uncle. Your training also will be started up again. I know you know your weapons and you remember how to use your Keki Genkis. But you don't remember much else correct?"

She nodded and he then said "Kakashi, she will be trained by the heads again. She will start with you. I will announce her back as soon as possible. Go train." They both nodded and vanished.

Soon they were in the training grounds and Kakashi threw his book down and all his weapons. Kagome unclipped her necklace and threw it down and pulled out her knives and threw them down as well.

Then Kakashi went into a fighting stance, Kagome fallowed then he whispered "Use your eye Keki Genki Kagome." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and then opened them, no longer were they blue, they were pure black with a blue swirl in the middle.

Kakashi once seeing the Hatake eyes he attacked, Kagome copied every kick, every punch, every twist, every turn. She remembered it all and then once she finished dodging she attacked him at random with his same attacks.

Soon he was on hi butt with kagome's foot on his throat. Kakashi then got up with her help and he said "You need more tijutsu. I'm calling a old friend." He then ran out to another training ground and kagome tied a cloth of her eyes, she could now see but no one could see the eyes.

Soon Kakashi was back with two boys in green spandex which she found a horrible color, a girl in a pink Chinese shirt and a boy with white eyes.

Kakashi then said "Gai, lee I want you to go all out on my niece here, don't worry you wont hurt her just go all out. And Neji and TenTen if you get bored go ahead and join them. Im excited to see how you can go against her."

They looked at Kakashi as if he was insane but Gai remembering Kagome went at her fallowed by Lee…..


	3. Chapter 3 True Hatake Keki Genki

Kagome dodged every attack expertly. When she finally realized they had showed every attack she fell into a new stance and Gai pushed Lee back behind him as Kagome attack at Lee's real speed. Neji activated his Byakugon when he saw she had copied every single attack blind folded, even Lee's speed when he didn't show it.

Before he could get a proper reading TenTen grabbed his arm and they had run into the fight.

Kagome Kicked Neji into the fence and jabbed TenTen with the same attack Neji uses before kicking her into a tree. Then she flipped over Lee and hit him in the back of the neck with a swift chop.

Soon it was just her and Gai. Gai knew not to underestimate her as he ran at her trying to attack but all she did was kiss two of her fingers and touch his forehead and he was screaming and passed out from the pain.

Kagome smirked and then team 7 made them seleves known with wide eyes. Kagome shut off her Keki Genki and walked over to Neji and kissed three fingers and set it on his neck and his eyes flared open and everyone watched as his wounds all closed up.

She did that with the rest and they all thanked her and then Neji asked "How did you use my attack? You don't have the Hyuuga Byakugon." Kagome just shrugged and said "My Keki Genki. Alright Tijutsu is finished…I now need the elements" Kakashi nodded and then said "I know just the right person."

With that they went to the Hokage tower and asked the Hokage to teach Kagome the elements. Which he gladly agreed too, All Kagome did was watch him as he controlled every element. Soon he was finished.

Over the next year Kagome did nothing but train. She got to know a few of the clan leader's children as well. She was a pretty good friend of Hinata's, and Shikamaru's.

But right now she was with Kakashi in there basement as he told her all the clans stories and why he had never married.

Kagome nodded in understanding as she looked at her overly sharp finger nails and whispered "I understand how you feel Kakashi…it is why we married only in our clan. This Keki Genki is…Uncontrollable…..painful….and the worst of all…."

Kakashi nodded and then whispered "Kagome promise me….the only reason why you'd use this Keki Genki is so you don't get killed." Kagome nodded and whispered "I promise Uncle"

After the promise they went a mission with team 7 and Gai's team.

They were to infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout and get a scroll that was stolen. They finally got there and in they went. Kagome grabbed the scroll but as she did….BOOM! a explosion happened.

Kagome screamed at her team mates to get up as all of the Akatsuki surrounded them. Kagome could feel the blood lust reeking off of them and so she whispered "Im sorry Uncle…." Kakashi's eyes widened as he yelled "NO!" Kagome then closed her eyes and fell to the ground looking rather dead but when someone went ot help her Kakashi held them back.

Soon a vicious growling could be heard and everyone searched around for the owner. And soon kagome's body was gone and then suddenly a creature jumped from the ceiling. Its eyes were red cat eyes. The skin was a black and black hair with red tints swirled around it angrily. Huge fangs were shown and claws with a lack tail swishing from behind.

It growled and then Kagome on the insdie whispered…"Kill all the Akatsuki." With that the beast lurched grabbing onto an unsuspecting Konan who screamed as she was gruesomely beheaded. Pein screamed as his girlfriend was killed. Then as quick as it happene dot Konan the rest were gone and beheaded.

The beast soon started to retreat into itself and soon there stood kagome in its place, drenched in blood. She looked ot her team mates, her eyes still red cat eyes, fangs still showing as she hissed and got onto all fours.

Kakashi rushed forward and growled at her to back down that they weren't the enemy. Kagome's eyes soon went back to normal, her fangs receded but didn't completely leave. And her claws shrunk but stayed the same. She then stood straight up and cracked her back and turned to the terrified team and said "Now you've seen my Keki Genki. What do you think hm?"

They all were speechless as they stared at her with wide terrified eyes…Then Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward and both said "-


	4. Chapter 4 Boys, Boys, and More Boys

_Hey everyone, nuttyginger1 here. I was thinking I might change the pairing so just tell me what pairing you want at the end of this chapter. _

_SasukexKagome_

_GaaraXkagome_

_ShikamaruXkagome_

_NejiXkagome_

LAST TIME!

_They all were speechless as they stared at her with wide terrified eyes…Then Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward and both said "-_

NOW!

Naruto then said "You, killed them all? You are a demon….worse then kuuybi!" Sasuke just stood there fists clenched looking down with his bangs covering his eyes as he said through clenched teeth "You killed him….you killed my brother….that was suppose to be my job!"

Kagome flinched at the hateful comments and started to shrink back when she felt a familiar energy. She looked in shock at Kakashi who had taken off his mask and was growling at his team, showing off his own set of fangs. Soon a gray smoke surrounded Kakashi making out his own animal shape even though he was still human. He was a wolf.

Naruto just yelled "THAT'S SO COOL!" Sasuke was also watching Kakashi. Kagome feeling this was what Kakashi was doing for her she ran, ran as fast as she could out of there.

She felt people behind her and turned and pulled out her daggers and pressed it against a neck. Her vision cleared to find she had pressed Lee against a tree with her dagger to his throat.

She just dropped the dagger and fell to the ground and held her head. She bit her tongue and found her new addition, besides claws she now had fangs.

She felt a hand on her back and looked up with tears in her eyes to greet the worried eyes of Neji. The worry in his eyes only made her want to scream and cry. She looked back down and slumped against him and cried, she cried as hard as she could and let all the pain of her family being murdered and the hateful comments free.

Gai's team looked shocked, not only did they run into the cold as ice Kagome who beat them all, but she was now leaning against there own cold teammate crying, and he was holding her with worried eyes!

Soon they decided to return to the Village, Neji made it so Kagome was on his back and so they were off.

On there way though Neji saw some familiar faces and stopped and turned his Byakugon on and looked closer at them then said "Gai-Sensei, we have company" Just as he said it the sand siblings made themselves known.

Kankoro laughed "So a team of the leaf is what we run into? I was hoping for something bigger" he smirked as Lee and TenTen narrowed there eyes. Gaara looked at Neji and asked "What are you hiding behind your back?" Just as he said that, the thing Neji was "hiding" woke up and whispered in Neji's ear "Let me down please" he nodded and let her slip down his back.

She then appeared from behind Neji's back with narrowed eyes and then said "Show your passes" The sand siblings all lifted the passes and then Kagome vanished.

Suddenly an ANBU with a cat mask appeared behind the sand siblings and motioned for them to fallow her.

Gaara knew this ANBU was the girl before; she had the same build and had the same power level which was higher then his own which ticked him off. Soon they had to make camp and the ANBU jumped into a tree and settled against it.

Temari and Kankoro were fast asleep in about 5 minutes. Gaara then materialized into the tree and then said "You're not fooling me with that mask. You're the girl that Neji was carrying"

Kagome took off the mask and nodded once before saying "I had, had a moment of weakness and passed out from over using my Keki Genki. I was suppose to escort you and your siblings earlier, but I was held up" Gaara nodded, he had been told that they would be escorted by a Cat ANBU.

Gaara then appeared in front of her and she looked right into his eyes and he put his hand next to her head on the tree and he whispered in her ear "Afraid when a demon is this close to you?" She just smirked at him and whispered back "You're the one that should be afraid" she then put her clawed fingers on his cheek and then smiled showing off her sharp fangs.

Temari was shocked at the exchange between the ANBU and her brother, Kankoro also watched his mouth agape and eyes widened as his brother was flirting perfectly with an ANBU!

Gaara chuckled and then looked into her icy blue eyes and whispered "Oh really, why should I be afraid of a kitten?" Kagome smirked and then used her claws to scratch a kitten into his neck and whispered into his ear "Because your close to a demon kitten" with that she put her mask back on and Gaara smirked and went back to his own branch.

Morning came quick and Kagome and Gaara acted as if nothing happened as they made there way to the leaf.

After Kagome dropped them off at the Hokage's office and Kagome blew Gaara a kiss and then she was gone.

She sighed sadly as she walked toward a hill but tripped landing face first on something soft. She heard a familiar sigh and looked up to see she was lying on top of her best guy friend Shikamaru.

She sat up to find she was now straddling his waist and jumped off before tripping on her own feet, but before she could slam into the unforgiving ground Shikamaru caught her with a chuckling "troublesome clumsy girl."

Kagome giggled in embarrassment before lying next to him and watching the clouds. She hadn't noticed because she was so comfortable with Shikamaru but a blush stained his cheeks gently.

After about an hour of cloud watching and Shikamaru stealing glances at his best gal friend, Kagome sat up and looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes and she whispered "I'm not the only one that's a clutz Shika" with that she leaned in mere centimeters from his lips making his cheeks stain pink before she pulled away and stood up, gave a peace sign and walked away.

Shikamaru then put his hand through his hair and his other had covered his face as he grumbled "troublesome woman"

Kagome giggled but was silenced instantly when she came face to face with Naruto and Sasuke….


	5. Chapter 5 lovers? and pain

_Hey everyoneee so the results for the pairing picking is. _

_KagomeXGaara: 4_

_KagomeXShikamaru: 3_

_KagomeXNeji:0_

_KagomeXSasuke: 1_

_So the winner is GaaraXkagome!_

_Enjoy Also I changed the rating because of the couple. They wont be doing anything really bad but there will be more violence to come and stuff. SO ENJOY!_

**LAST TIME **

_Kagome giggled but was silenced instantly when she came face to face with Naruto and Sasuke…._

**CHAPTER 5!**

They stared at each other coldly for what seemed like hours until a new presence alerted them and they looked into the tree were the spike of chakra came from.

There standing a branch was Gaara. He then appeared by Kagome and spoke coldly to Naruto and Sasuke, "Why are you glaring at my girlfriend hm?" This shocked both boys to an extreme.

Naruto then laughed "You cant be serious Gaara! Your funny, I mean you cant be this…things boyfriend! That's rich. Want to go get ramen with me and This Teme and leave her to herself?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and his sand started to come out of the gourd on his back and he hissed at Naruto "Idiot, im not joking. And don't you ever call her a thing again or I will personally bury you under 30 feet of sand and let it crush you slowly." With that the sand swirled around Gaara with a killer intent.

Once the two boys ran off with there tails between there legs in fear, Gaara turned to a shocked kagome. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked away "I didn't need you to do that Gaara, I can take care of myself"

Kagome's eyes widened when suddenly she was against the wall and his hands closed off all escape at the sides of her head. He leaned in and whispered "Oh I know kitten, I know you can. But let me play the role of being the concerned boyfriend"

All kagome could do was laugh as she pulled down Gaara's collar to find the kitten carving she did earlier. She traced over the line and heard him hiss, she looked at him to find his eyes closed and mouth open slightly.

That was when she realized how handsome he was and she bit her lip in concentration as she carved the kitten once again but this time deeper and she added just a tad bit of poison so it would be sure to stay there.

Once she finished she pulled her hand away to have it caught by Gaara he lifted it to his mouth and bit one of her fingers gently. Kagome felt strange, like a cool wind just blew over her.

Then just like that once he dropped her hand they both leaned in simultaneously, they were so close to kissing it was unbelievable they weren't lip locked…maybe a centimeter apart.

With one look at each other under hooded eyes they leaned into a lip lock. At first neither knew what to do until Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck the other went on his cheek.

It took him a moment before he put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Soon it went more passionate and one of Gaara's hands slipped under her shirt resting on her belly. Just as his hand went under her shirt though he remembered her drawing a kitten on his neck and he called his sand forward and it carved his love symbol onto her belly so if she ever wore a bikini or anything it would be clearly visible.

Soon they parted and rested there foreheads together, a blush staining both there cheeks. He then whispered a little out of breath "Be my girlfriend?" Kagome just smiled and leaned in kissing him again and then pulled back and whispered "That answer your question?" he just smirked and kissed her again.

But the lovers did not know they had a audience, Shikamaru, and Neji both saw the exchange from different view points and both of them were beyond angry.

Unknown to the new love birds they had a lot ahead of them, no matter what they did.


	6. Chapter 6(Uh oh)

A few days later Gaara, Temari and Kankoro had to go back to the village of the sand. So, Shikamaru and Kagome were on there way to the entrance to see them off.

Kagome smiled and tried to talk to Shikamaru but all he did was glare at her and stay silent. Almost there she poked Shikamaru and he ripped away like he had been burned, and that was enough for kagome to grab his shoulder and pin him to the wall both her hands on his shoulders.

She looked right into his eyes and yelled "WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY?! I thought we were best friends….." She trailed off at the end as her anger was replaced with a horrible aching sadness as her hands dropped from his shoulder and she looked down a single tear visible from under her bangs.

Shikamaru felt the regret full force and tried to hug her and say an apology but instead it was Kagome's turn to rip away from him and start to run but spared enough time to turn and yell over her shoulder "JERK!" then she was gone.

Shikamaru sighed and started toward the entrance again, all the while thinking about Kagome.

Soon Temari's voice woke up out of his stupor and he said "Kagome couldn't make it, she had something come up." Gaara's eyes lowered a little and he turned around, inside Shikamaru smirked hoping that maybe he still had a chance with kagome.

He started scheming the minute the Sand siblings had left. Kagome showed up a minute later and Shikamaru apologized.

Kagome just sighed and smiled sadly and said "I probably over reacted anyway. Hey wanna go grab something im starving" Shikamaru then felt the utter surprise of her asking him to go get something to eat, he just smiled and nodded all planning flying out of the window the minute she grabbed his hand and drug him to the nearest shop.

(5 hours later)

Shikamaru smiled as he walked kagome home. They stopped at her door, her and her uncles door. He smiled and then leaned forward trying to kiss her and she didn't react at all she just stood there as his lips connected with her own.

As soon as it happened it ended and he walked away. All kagome could do was open her door in a daze and drag herself to her room.

She sighed and she closed the door and then froze her senses going on full alert, the window was open, there were dusty footprints on her dresser, and she felt eyes on her.

Kagome walked slowly toward the window and closed it and the minute it was closed she turned to have her kunai pressed against the person she least expected to see's neck.

She gasped out "Gaara! I thought you were gone" and Gaara just stared at her and then said with a cold demeanor "And I thought you loved me" All kagome could think of was oh crap, Shikamaru.


End file.
